Por los besos que no te di
by zephyr hb
Summary: KibaNaru, hasta donde alcanze. Esta es una historia triste... hasta casi lloro de solo pensarlo, espero que les guste.
1. Preludio a un beso

**NA: **Hola y bienvenidos sean a mi nuevo fic de Naruto, esto es un universo alterno donde están ocurriendo otros hechos, todo ha pasado igual hasta el momento en que Sasuke se va con Orochimaru, pero por alguna razón regresa luego de un año. El resto de los misterios serán explicados por si mismos en el fic. Y espero que les guste esta idea, que según yo, es nueva, o por lo menos no he leído otra igual.

Les recomiendo sobremanera, que escuchen la canción de Matchbox 20 "How far we've come" mientras leen. Combina muy bien con el fic, y si buscan la letra que mejor.

* * *

Prologo

Preludio a un beso

* * *

-…ruto… 

La voz era débil, un susurro en el viento que atravesaba las copas de los árboles en el bosque que lo rodeaba. Buscó alrededor, pero solo durante un minuto, antes de olvidarla y volver a jugar, chapoteando con los pies en la orilla del lago.

-Naruto…

Esta vez fue más clara, y miró alrededor del lugar con más cuidado. El bosque era un lugar paradisíaco, el sol entraba a trabes de las hojas y todo tenía colores vividos y alegres, en un mundo donde el aire de primavera era tibio y acariciaba su piel suavemente, libre de preocupaciones, libre de todo.

-… por favor…

La voz lo hizo ver hacía abajo, estaba sobre la parte baja de la orilla de un lago, dando una caminata. Su reflejo le contestó la mirada en la forma de un muchacho rubio de catorce años. Sonrió a sí mismo antes de hacer una mueca ligera a su reflejo. A su alrededor, los colores empezaron a perder forma, y un poco desesperado, se aferro a esa realidad.

-… despierta Naruto.

* * *

Todo estaba negro, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un descanso por haber estado entrenando todo el día con Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke. Eso lo hizo recordar.

Sasuke… Sasuke, que solo había estado un año fuera con Orochimaru antes de regresar a la villa con ellos. Pidiendo una disculpa que sabía no sonaba a disculpa y que aún así él y el resto aceptó gustoso.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y una mano calida acarició su mejilla.

-¿Ya estas despierto? –preguntó una voz salvaje en un tono extraño.

Abrió los ojos, y observó al responsable de su vigilia.

-Si –apartó la mano enojado de su rostro y se reprendió un poco por haberse inclinado inconcientemente en ella, que nunca hubiera tenido padres no significaba que deseara cariño de otra gente… él no era débil- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Se sentó en la cama sin levantarse del todo y se sorprendió al ver la expresión dolida del castaño, la manera en que miraba al suelo y, por un segundo, le pareció ver dolor en su rostro.

-Descuida, solo será una vez –dijo como guardándose algo, se levantó de la orilla de la cama donde se había sentado y miró por la ventana- Tenemos que irnos.

Todo le pareció muy raro. La presencia de Kiba en su casa a esas horas de la madrugada, la sensación de que pasaba algo que no querían decirle, el extremo silencio de la noche… como si hiciera una pausa en sus actividades para anunciar algo… o para presenciarlo.

-¿Tsunade-baachan te mandó por mí? –preguntó inseguro- ¿Tenemos alguna misión?

El heredero de la familia Inuzuka siguió mirando la ventana, a lo lejos, y por un segundo Naruto lo observó fijamente, la manera en que fruncía el seño, y pensó que lloraría. Pero en vez de eso, cambió la expresión de su rostro y volteó decidido a verlo.

-Si, Naruto, tenemos una misión –su voz recelosa no transmitía nada- ven conmigo, ahora.

Lo tomó de la muñeca y aunque puso resistencia, el castaño simplemente le dijo que lo siguiera así como estaba. Cuando se vio libre, no le quedó más opción que acompañarlo a la puerta de su departamento con todo y pijama, donde Akamaru, con sus doscientos kilos de peso, los esperaba.

Kiba montó sobre él sin decir palabra, y le hizo una señal para que subiera con él, al frente suyo.

Iba a protestar, pero la mirada de suplica lo obligó a lo contrario. Si esta era una broma, el castaño estaría en graves aprietos.

Subió y maldijo luego su estatura, que le permitió al otro pasar los brazos sobre sus hombros sin dificultad y comenzar a dar ordenes al perro sin ningún problema. A lo lejos, tras ellos, creyó escuchar un estallido, demasiado lejano o demasiado contenido para sus instintos, pero cuando intentó girar a ver si veía algo, el otro lo contuvo.

Por un segundo, se preguntó si todo sería un sueño, un mundo imaginario donde sus sentidos morían lentamente en el tiempo, donde la luna brillara más intensamente que las luces lejanas de la ciudad, donde los pasos agigantados de Akamaru hacían un ruido sordo contra la yerba, y, mirando al lado, el paisaje de los campos de arroz de la villa, cultivándose a los rayos lunares y los frescos vientos del norte.

La brisa húmeda le trajo el sueño olvidado y, atontado por él, se perdonó acomodarse mejor entre el perro y su amo, cerrar los ojos solo un momento, casi volviendo a dormir sintiendo la respiración de Kiba en su oreja, mientras recargaba la cabeza en su hombro…

Si… seguramente… era un sueño.

-Despierta Naruto, ya llegamos.

Susurró en su oreja.

-No estoy dormido tonto… solo estaba descansando los ojos.

Reprimió un bostezo y se estiró un poco, todavía demasiado cómodo para su gusto en los brazos de su compañero de escapadas de la infancia. Abrió los parpados y miró a su derecha, donde una especie de pequeño templo se alzaba tercamente en contra de la herrumbre y los años.

-¿Para qué estamos aquí aliento de perro?... –esperó la respuesta, pero cuando no la recibió, giró una vez más- Kiba?

El otro ninja se encontraba aferrando las manos en el pelaje del perro, tan fuertemente que no sabía porque el animal simplemente se quedaba callado en vez de recriminarle. Sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente y parecía pensativo, dividido entre la negación y un dolor que no podía ver.

Ambos, por alguna extraña razón, tomaron aire al mismo tiempo, en un suspiro silencioso, y no le agrado en lo más mínimo.

-Me estas asustando… ¿Tenemos alguna misión o no?

El Inuzuka al fin aflojó su agarre y, a modo de disculpa, acarició con amor el lomo del animal antes de bajar de él.

-Tenemos que en…

POM

Esta vez, si estuvo seguro que era una explosión, porque no solo la escuchó, sino que vio, elevándose en la noche, una pequeña luz roja en medio de la villa.

-Tenemos que ir.

Dijo antes de dar media vuelta he intentar volver al lomo de Akamaru.

Kiba tomó su muñeca una vez más, impidiendo que avanzara siquiera un paso.

-¿Qué te pasa? –volteó a verlo, sin encontrar respuesta en su rostro- Tenemos que ir, estamos bajo ataque.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte y lastimó su muñeca, pero negó fuertemente.

-Tenemos una misión que es más importante que cualquier cosa. Más importante que la villa.

Argumentó como si eso explicara cualquier cosa. Sin soltarlo, avanzó a la entrada del templo, y aun extrañado, agitó el brazo para que el otro lo soltara.

-Yo puedo caminar solo.

El interior del lugar solo le daba una impresión de abandonó mayor a todo. Los pilares de madera estaban roídos por las termitas y donde debía estar el altar principal del templo, solo estaba un pequeño pote de cerámica, tan incrustado de polvo en todos lados que apenas permitía dejar saber que su color era rojo en las partes inferiores del acabado y algunas curvas extrañas donde no se acumulaban tanto las partículas.

Se quedaron en silencio, viendo el objeto, cada uno con una expresión muerta.

POM, se dejó escuchar otra explosión que casi se sintió ahí dentro.

-Kiba, no se que es lo que tengamos que hacer… pero mejor hazlo rápido.

El otro chico simplemente se quedó simplemente quieto, como hipnotizado por la pieza de arte, y Naruto colocó lentamente su mano sobre su hombro.

-Mira, todo esto es muy raro, y no se de que trate este acto, pero o te mueves o me dices que tengo que hacer o me voy de aquí para pelear por la aldea porque no sé que este pasando.

A trabes del contacto, sintió como el otro tembló.

-No me gusta el melodrama, chico perro, así que muévete –su voz, a pesar de sí mismo, sonó asustada, porque estaba seguro que fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaría.

-Naruto… -dijo al fin el castaño- ¿Darías tu vida por esta aldea?... ¿Lo darías todo con tal de protegerla?

Sin levantar la mano del hombro del otro, dio un paso al frente y lo obligó a que diera la vuelta, descubriendo su expresión preocupada y preguntándose por millonésima vez que rayos pasaba, si todo esto no sería solo otro sueño, y contestó sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Si Kiba, si daría todo por esta aldea… aunque fuera mi vida.

Eso en vez de levantar las dudas del rostro contrario, las agravó, e incorporó sus manos para atrapar la del rubio que todavía descansaba en su hombro.

-¿Por qué? –pidió enojado y triste- ¿Por qué quieres tanto a una aldea que se desharía de ti a la primera oportunidad¿Por qué les venderías tu vida aunque la tomaran barata¿Por qué?

Sin saber que más hacer para consolar su desdicha, lo abrazó. Tal vez se arrepentiría después… pero lo abrazó y lo apretó muy fuerte mientras temblaba sobre su hombro, y lo apretó aún más fuerte, para que no llorara.

-Por que mientras sonrían, -susurró en su oreja, con los dientes apretados, fuerte, para no comenzara llorar él también- yo seré feliz, y mientras vivan, yo seguiré viviendo con ellos.

POOOM, esta vez, la explosión se sintió más cerca, aunque todavía estaba lejana, no tardaría en llegar lo que fuera que se acercaba, se separó de él apenado y cuando iba a dar media vuelta, una vez más, el otro lo detuvo.

-Ti… tienes que poner una gota de sangre ahí dentro –dijo simplemente, y muy inseguro, mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza- Pero… no tienes que hacerlo si no lo deseas –agregó suplicante- puedes venir conmigo a otro lugar, lejos, muy lejos… y… y no volveremos nunca aquí.

Miró tras él, donde el pote de repente parecía más siniestro, más oscuro… prometiéndole un misterio que se volvería desagradable al descubrirse, burlándose. Dio un paso hacia él, y Kiba apretó su muñeca más fuerte. Se zafó de él con un movimiento brusco en verdad y dio otro paso.

Mordió su pulgar con decisión, y dejó que una gota de sangre resbalara por él para caer, en un silencio absoluto, dentro de la artesanía.

Por un segundo no paso nada, y casi deja salir un suspiro de alivio al igual que Kiba a su lado.

POOOOOOOM

La explosión siguió a un temblor, solo que no estuvo muy seguro si fue provocado por lo que hubiera hecho las anteriores o lo que estaba frente a él, el lugar se iluminó, primero el jarrón de un blanco brillante y luego un sello complicado que se fue iluminando, primero en un circulo debajo de el ninja, antes de esparcirse hacia los muros y el techo como un veneno corroyendo la carne a su paso. Una burbuja de luz lo encerró, y, asustado, giró en ella para descubrir al castaño golpeando el muro de luz como si fuera un cristal, desesperado y sin provocar ningún sonido ni conseguir nada.

Movió los labios y Naruto concentró todo su ser en descifrar lo que intentaba decirle.

_No olvides… no nos olvides._

Fue lo que creyó entender antes de que la luz se apagara como un foco y se tragara el resto del paisaje como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

* * *

Y si Alicia hubiera despertado entonces… habría deseado volver a dormir por siempre.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

* * *

Otras Notas del Autor: Este fic, está dedicado a aquellos que están leyendo mi otro fic "Y me enamoré de ti", este es un proyecto que ya tengo desde hace un tiempo, pero no lo he publicado porque estaba concentrando mis energias en terminar el otro, ahora, que ya pase por el bloqueo del capitulo diez, Quiero festejar publicando este capitulo. Posiblemente tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, pero cuando lo aga, y publique el capitulo dos, se llevarán una buena sorpresa. 

Saludos especiales a Tcnomago, que me alento a postear este fic y a Kioki Hanari, que me escribe comentarios siempre que puede y es una lectora constante en mi historia. Y a todos los que leen mis historias. (que seguramente algunos tendran ganas de arrancarme la cabeza y hacer una sopa con mis viceras)

Hasta la próxima y besos.


	2. Orejas

Orejas

* * *

Tenía frío, mucho frío.

Y ya tenía tiempo, aunque no sabía si era un segundo o una eternidad, que veía todo oscuro. Y de repente ahí estaba; rodeado por Ino, Sakura, Neji, Lee y todos, todos los demás. Konohamaru, Hudon y Moegi también estaban ahí, incluso el abuelito Sandaime que acariciaba su cabello y le sonreía desde una altura más alta de la que debería, como si de repente se hubiera encogido a los tiempos de su infancia.

-Usuratonkachi -decía la figura de Sasuke parada frente a él- Me iré con Orochimaru y nunca podrás alcanzarme.

Y eso lo sacaba de balance porque Sasuke ya había regresado de la serpiente y… Ah, pero era cierto, porque Sasuke no parecía mayor que cuando presentaron el último examen en la academia.

Que tonto de su parte.

Sasuke apenas y se iría dentro de medio año.

-Por supuesto que fue tonto de tu parte Naruto –la voz lo sobresaltó y le dieron ganas de esconderse tras un mueble o algo, porque Sakura parecía enojada- no puedes mezclar todos los ingredientes de tu cocina, calentarlos, y esperar que salga un guisado medianamente decente.

Ah, pues… claro que no debía. Pero lo había echo porque estaba aburrido y pensó que sería buena idea. Aunque, la parte de la cocina que alcanzaba a ver detrás de la pelirrosa se veía muy graciosa con todas esas verduras y fideos colgando. Debería de dejarlas como decoración…

-¡No!, Naruto baka, no puedes dejarlas colgando y simplemente…

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Tal vez debería de regalarle algo para compensar todos esos cambios de humor.

-Feliz cumpleaños Hinata-chan-

Su propia voz lo sorprendió porque hacía ya mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba, y mucho menos tan feliz. Y se sorprendió aún más cuando se vio a sí mismo frente a la chica de pelo azul que lo miraba totalmente roja, antes de aceptar el regalo que le ofrecía.

Tenía hambre.

-Mu-muchas gracias, Naruto-kun.

Hinata estaba mucho más roja y mucho más feliz que antes, sonriendo mientras abrazaba fuertemente una rana reloj que se parecía mucho a Gamabunta pero que cuando se activaba el despertador que tenía en la pansita comenzaba a decir…

-Juguemos a las escondidas.

No, no decía eso, el despertador decía…

-Bueno, yo cuento primero y ustedes se esconden-

Si no querían saber, pues no les decía, pero también quería jugar con los otros niños, así que se acercó al más grande de ellos, y miró hacía arriba porque ese niño era muy alto.

-¿Puedo jugar yo también?.

Y sintió como su corazón se contrajo cuando vio una vez más esa mirada de repulsión, ¿Qué tenía él que fuera tan malo?

-Si –dijo el otro niño después de un rato-si puedes jugar pero tú cuenta primero.

Y se sintió feliz, feliz por poder jugar aunque no recordaba muy claramente si ya sabía contar. Seguramente sí.

-Uno –dijo ocultando el rostro en la madera del árbol más cercano- dos… tres…

Y de repente sintió más hambre, y más frío.

-Yo no voy a jugar con ese niño. ¿Para qué lo juntaste?-

-Mama dijo que ese niño es malo…-

-Y papá se puso a llorar cuando lo vio el otro día-

Volteó del tronco del árbol para decirle a los niños que él no era malo, y que si quería jugar por favor. Y que no quería hacer llorar al papá del otro niño. Pero ya no había nadie y las voces parecían llegar desde lejos.

-Que cuente Naruto –dijo otra voz- y cuando se volteé nos vamos…

Pues… que al fin y al cabo él no quería jugar. Se sentó en el suelo y escondió la cara en sus rodillas. Y la apretó fuertemente para no comenzar a llorar.

Tenía hambre… y frió… y se sentía tan solo ahí dentro. Completamente oscuro.

-¿Qué tienes Naruto?

Esa era la voz de Tsunade-obasan

-Tengo frío.

Y la sintió sonreír como cuando se sonríe a un niño pequeño.

-¿Y por eso lloras?

La voz cambió, y ya no estuvo seguro de quien fuera porque bien podría ser una mujer o un hombre, o un niño o un adulto.

-No… es que también tengo hambre.

Una mano acarició su cabello, porque todavía no levantaba la mirada de sus rodillas.

-Naruto… ya me olvidaste… ¿no quieres seguir recordándonos?

Pues claro que no se había olvidado de Kiba, ni de Chouji, ni de Jiraya o Shizune… se acordaba de todos. Los veía a todos… pero…también tenía mucha hambre.

Y de repente se emocionaba, y hasta se le olvidaba que tenía hambre porque podía ver una luz roja en alguna parte… Y sentía como si tuviera mucho, mucho sueño y la memoria se le escapaba…

¿Cuánto?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí dentro?

Tenía frió, mucho frío.

* * *

-Ame… devuélvelo.

El chico dio un paso al frente.

Su figura era pequeña, lo propio de un chico de once o diez años, y en su rostro salvaje y sus ojos color café se podía ver una mezcla rara de tristeza y enojo. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido mucho. Estaba vestido con un pescador camel dos tonos más claros que su cabello, y una playera de manga larga y de color azul claro que no tenía ningún estampado. La única otra prenda que complementaba su atuendo, aparte de las sandalias estándar para los ninja, era la banda de Konoha que se mostraba atada al lado derecho de su cinturón.

Dio otro paso más pequeño que el anterior y se dirigió a las dos figuras de negro que estaban frente a él.

-Ame… por favor devuélvelo ahora.

La persona a la que se dirigía, otro muchacho un poco más grande que él, de cabello lacio y negro que llegaba un poco más abajo del cuello, estaba envuelto en una gabardina negra y simplemente le devolvió una mirada fría y calculadora sin molestarse por decir algo.

Al lado del pelinegro, una figura con facciones extremadamente parecidas y el cabello igual de negro pero más corto paseó la mirada alrededor. Era de noche, la luna brillaba llena y se veía enorme, como siempre lo hace cuando la tempera desciende, y arriba, en el techo del edificio donde estaban parados. Había otros dos muchachos más rodeando a las figuras oscuras, ambos más grandes que el primero y era obvio, por la cantidad de rasgos que compartían entre sí y las dos marcas rojas simulando colmillos en sus mejillas, que tenían un parentesco con el chico de la playera azul solo que, a diferencia del menor, mostraban rostros más centrados.

Ame, el chico pelinegro, se llevó lentamente la mano hacía la espalda donde descansaba, bajo su gabardina oscura, una bolsa atada a su cinturón.

Después de hurgar un segundo, sacó un pequeño pote rojo y lo sostuvo al frente.

-¿Lo quieres Hige? –su voz carente de emoción disparó la tensión de los tres jóvenes Inuzuka- pues… no veo porqué no puedas tenerla.

El castaño más joven se permitió un suspiro pequeño y se limpió con la manga una gota de sudor que se había juntado en su cien derecha. Ame sonrió hacía Hige con una sonrisa que parecía real, tomó la pieza un poco más fuerte en sus manos y la arrojó a la derecha del castaño.

Y todo corrió a partir de ahí como en cámara lenta.

El mayor de los castaños, que estaba a la izquierda de Hige, se llevó una mano a la boca y lanzó un silbido penetrante que fue la señal para que tres perros, uno negro, otro blanco con manchas oscuras y el último de pelaje dorado, aparecieran de la nada y se lanzarán hacía los dos muchachos de cabello negro. Hige, y el último de los castaños que también estaba cerca, se lanzaron hacía el pequeño jarrón intentando evitar que este se estrellara contra el suelo.

Ame saltó detrás del otro pelinegro, y este último, realizó una secuencia extremadamente rápida de sellos con las manos antes de colocarlas sobre el techo de cemento del edificio. En medio segundo, grietas enormes se formaron en todo el techo y como si una explosión interna se hubiera dado en el edificio, rocas comenzaron a saltar en todas direcciones y, peor aun, un pequeño fragmento voló directamente hacía el pote.

-¡No!

Hige se extendió todo lo que pudo y casi pudo haberlo salvado, pero sintió una mano en su cintura y cuando cayó en cuenta ya estaba en el aire, dos metros más arriba.

-¡Suéltame Kougeki, se va a romper!

* * *

Levantó la vista de sus rodillas, solo para ver que volvía a estar entre los muros de la esfera de luz, y que como siempre, todo fuera de ella estaba oscuro.

Creyó escuchar un ruido, y pudo ver a Kiba golpeando fuertemente contra el muro de luz que lo mantenía encerrado.

Y aúnque le dolía recordarlo, o siquiera pensar en eso, no podía apartar la mirada de él y leer en sus labios lo que tantas veces ya le había dicho.

_No olvides… no nos olvides._

Parpadeó, y cuando abrió los ojos una grieta pequeña se había formado justo donde Kiba, que ya había desaparecido, había estado golpeado segundos antes.

* * *

El fragmento golpeó sobre uno de los relieves laterales de la pieza y la mandó a volar al tiempo que trozos de cemento y hormigón golpeaban en todas direcciones.

Hige, en los brazos de Kougeki contuvo la respiración.

Se iba a romper y sentía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. No podía escuchar nada, ni ver otra cosa más que el resplandor rojo del jarro, que había comenzado a brillar ligeramente por una fracción de segundo. Y solo hasta después de ver como comenzó al fin a caer después del impulso inicial, se dio cuenta del tremendo ruido que había echo la explosión y del terrible problema en el que estaba.

Primero, se encontraba también en caída libre junto con Kougeki y no parecía haber nada sobre lo que pudiera aterrizar. Segundo, si ese jarrón se estrellaba, no importaba si sobrevivía, su padre y el resto de la familia lo mataría. Tercero…

Pues no había tercero, pero con los primeros dos puntos tenía.

Volteó sobre su hombro y pudo ver directamente el rostro de Kougeki que tambien parecía incapaz de apartar sus ojos del pequeño jarron.

¿A qué altura estaba y cuanto tiempo tendría para caer? Y sobre todo… ¿Hasta cuando dejaría de moverse en cámara lenta?

Desesperado, miró en todas direcciones buscando una solución mágica a sus problemas. Y entonces lo vio. Desde el otro lado de la explosión, Ame estaba utilizando las piezas grandes que estaban cayendo de la explosión como si fueran escalones para impulsarse en el aire. Dos horas antes, lo hubiera admirado, ahora solo se preocupó por zafarse de Kougeki y utilizar el mismo principio. Y se hubiera felicitado a sí mismo por hacerlo tan bien, pero se estaba concentrando en llegar a su objetivo primero que el pelinegro... y estaba perdiendo.

Tenía medio metro de desventaja y lo sabía.

Así que hizo lo que cualquiera hubiera echo en ese momento. Tomó el Kunai que descansaba en su pierna, y, sabiendo que no tendría caso que lo lanzara hacía Ame, porque muy fácilmente podría esquivarlo, lo lanzó al jarrón sin pensarlo dos veces.

Luego cayó en cuenta de que eso probablemente terminaría por romperlo y se golpeó mentalmente. Pero hey, hay que verle el lado positivo al asunto. Por lo menos las cosas dejaron de verse en cámara lenta. Ame saltó intentando tomar la artesanía, justo en el momento en el que el Kunai hizo impacto y lo sacó de su trayectoria normal, milagrosamente sin romperlo… mucho.

El castaño dio un último salto y… por puro milagro, atrapó el jarro, antes de perder el equilibrio y casi partirse la cara contra él suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido?

-Hige… dame eso –la voz fría de Ame lo sacó del trance.

-¿Estás demente?

El castaño sabía que no podría resistirse en una pelea. Así que dio un paso atrás.

-Dame eso Hige, antes de que tenga que lastimarte –el pelinegro dio un paso al frente y justo en ese momento su compañero de cabello corto aterrizó al lado.

El chico se preparó mentalmente para una retirada, y cuando estaba por dar comienzo a su plan de huida, los otros dos castaños aparecieron a su espalda y los tres perros ninja salieron de la tierra justo bajo los pies del pelinegro más joven, obligándolo a saltar y poner alguna distancia de por medio.

Eso estuvo muy bien, porque Hige solo había pensado en dar la vuelta y correr como lunático… realmente. Ya hasta había tragado la saliva que tenía en la boca para no salpicar como un idiota cuando gritara por ayuda.

* * *

Sandaime sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Ya casi, Naruto… -el rubio tembló bajo sin poder evitarlo- ¿Qué pasa… tienes miedo?

A su alrededor, el escenario se caía a pedazos, como si el cielo de verdad se estuviera cayendo. Y Naruto cerró los ojos para respirar profundamente.

-¿Porqué tienes miedo?

Era la voz de Kiba, justo el mismo timbre profundo que había conseguido a los catorce y que era su envidia. Le hablaba casi al oído y era obvio, por el tono, que se estaba riendo de su reacción.

-Es que… -explicó sin abrir los ojos- no se que es lo que vaya a pasar.

El cielo colapsó.

* * *

Ninguno de los presentes se movió una pulgada, excepto por los perros que se coloraron en posiciones defensivas frente a los castaños, ambos grupos esperaron a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento, y Hige, en medio de toda la tensión, apretó su puño sobre la ya agrietada superficie del jarrón.

-Mierda.

Su maravillosa y asertiva manera de expresarse llamó la atención de todos, que voltearon a tiempo para ver como el pote comenzaba a romperse a partir de una gran grieta que la recorría por la mitad.

La pieza comenzó a ponerse muy caliente y el castaño tubo que soltarla cuando el calor se volvió insoportable, y al estrellarse contra el piso y destruirse en pedazos, la noche se iluminó de repente cuando una esfera de luz, de aproximadamente un metro de diámetro se formó sobre los trozos.

Todos los presentes contuvieron la respiración, e incluso los perros ninja rompieron formación cuando la esfera comenzó a perder intensidad y a descender sobre la tierra. Hige no pudo apartar la mirada aunque la luz fuera segadora al principio.

Y cuando por fin comenzó a ver algo dentro de la esfera, se sorprendió como nunca en su vida cuando vio, como una película de ficción, como la energía que estaba dentro de la burbuja se concentraba y comenzaba a tomar forma, al principio una mata de cabello alborotada y de color rubio. Entrecerró los ojos y pudo recortar el perfil de lo que sería, por lo ancho de los hombros, un chico abrazando abrazado a sus rodillas.

La luz parpadeó fuertemente un par de veces y se desvaneció como si fuera una burbuja de jabón.

Una burbuja gigante de jabón con un niño adentro.

El cuerpo cayó pesadamente como si el chico estuviera muerto y ya no se movió.

-¿Está muerto?

El menor de los castaños dio un paso atrás, y el pelinegro dio un paso al frente.

-No, está vivo –Ame sonreía por una extraña razón y avanzó hacia el cuerpo del desconocido un poco más.

Eso fue como la gota que derramó el baso.

El mayor de los castaños realizó una cantidad enorme de sellos en tiempo record y mucho más rápido que el otro chico cuando destruyó el edificio, cuando terminó, un dragón oriental y de un tamaño colosal formado de tierra atacó a los dos pelinegros, que solo desaparecieron en un Pop.

Como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Y después de asegurarse que su aroma se estaba alejando, los tres castaños y los perros se acercaron al desconocido.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos? –preguntó Hige a los otros.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio y, al final, el último de los tres chicos habló, su voz era profunda, salvaje y seria.

-Llamar a papá.

* * *

Era… cálido…

La sensación era tibia y no sólo eso, sino que percibía sobre la piel las sabanas que lo arropaban y el aire ligeramente más frío de la habitación. Y no sabía porqué pero casi podía llorar de alegría porque se sentía _tan_ real.

Comenzó a desembarazarse del sueño, poco a poco porque todo era tan cómodo. Sentía esa ligera molestia placentera de cuando no mueves un músculo en mucho tiempo de todo tu cuerpo, y al aspirar el aire limpio del cuarto se sorprendió al descubrir que podía oler tierra húmeda y pasto, habían dejado la ventana abierta. Comenzó a estirarse un poco sintiéndose muy cansado, y al analizar todas esas sensaciones juntas, descubrió que era como si hubiera dormido mucho, mucho tiempo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, con los parpados pesados y aún así lastimándose un poco por la luz. Y cuando al fin pudo ver a su alrededor se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un cuarto pulcro y ordenado. El piso era de madera y, las paredes echas de papel y madera al estilo oriental, carecían de adornos al igual que el resto del cuarto. La unción a esta regla, era una mesita que estaba al lado de su cama y tenía sobre ella un florero con hermosas flores moradas de pétalos pequeños y centros azules que nunca antes había visto y, que daban un aroma dulce muy sutil al cuarto. En medio de la pared que tenía a mano izquierda, se habría una ventana de ancho marco y cristal, detalle un tanto occidentalizado pero que armonizaba aún con el resto del cuarto. Y por ella podía ver a lo lejos, lo que seguramente era el inicio del bosque.

Intentó incorporarse sintiéndose un tanto desorientado, y solo hasta que sacó un pie de las sabanas y lo puso en el piso, donde tuvo que tomar una pausa para tomar aire, se dio cuenta.

Las uñas de sus pies eran mas oscuras y afiladas, como si fueran de algún animal y…aterrado, colocó su mano en la mesa para incorporarse. Cuando volteó a verla, descubrió que las uñas de su mano tenían aquellas mismas características.

Casi soltó un grito y movió la mano sin pensarlo, provocando que el jarrón se balanceara sobre sí mismo antes de caer y regar casi todo su contenido sobre la mesa y parte del suelo. Sin saber como, comenzó a pasar las manos sobre su cuerpo, su nariz, sus mejillas, donde sintió las marcas de sus bigotes más profundas, su cabello.

Y cuando topó con sus orejas, quiso soltar un grito que sólo sonó estrangulado.

"Un espejo… necesitaba un _maldito_ espejo"

-Naruto… ¡Naruto!

Dos manos fuertes comenzaron a sacudirlo por los hombros y con esfuerzo pudo enfocar un rostro frente a él. Cabello castaño, corto y salvaje; la chaqueta de piel y la ropa de siempre.

-_Ki_… -su voz sonó muy rasposa- _Kiba_… un espejo… necesito un espejo.

-Naruto, necesitas calmarte.

-¡Nece… -gritó desesperado y se atoró a media palabra. Tragó un poco de saliva y se obligó a bajar una octava su voz- necesito un espe..jo!

Comenzó a respirar muy rápido y no sentía que le llegara nada de aire. Se incorporó rápidamente e, ignorando a sus adoloridas piernas, apartó al castaño de un empujón y se dirigió a la primera puerta que vio que por pura suerte resultó ser un baño. Su imagen en el espejo le devolvió la mirada, igual de sorprendido que él y se palpó, sin conseguir asimilarlo, _sus orejas_.

No eran tan alargadas como las de _Kyuubi_, eran cortas y del mismo color que su cabello, pero claramente eran como las que _tendría_ un _zorro_.

-Naruto…

La voz de Kiba lo sacó del estado de shock que había alcanzado y un pánico profundo lo asaltó de pronto.

-¡No veas!

El baño era pequeño, así el rubio sólo tuvo que empujar al castaño, que todavía se encontraba parado en el marco de la puerta para que perdiera el equilibrio al ser tomado por sorpresa. Antes de siquiera haber caído el ojiazul ya había cerrado y puesto seguro a la puerta del baño.

Se recargó contra la puerta poniendo todo su peso contra ella y se deslizó poco a poco sobre la madera hasta que su trasero tocó el piso. Comenzó a respirar agitadamente una vez más, o tal vez no había dejado de hacerlo desde el inicio y cuando intentó relajarse, pudo percibir un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda que no debería de haber sentido.

Bajó la vista sobre su hombro izquierdo, y pudo ver dos colas afelpadas y largas siendo apretadas entre la puerta y sus nalgas. Tomó una, sin querer siquiera pensar en sus uñas, o en sus mejillas o en sus orejas… o en nada.

Y cuando sintió que se quedaba de verdad sin aire, se inclino un poco antes de hacer un arco y estampar la nuca contra la puerta con la que estaba recargado. Dolió, y al fin pudo calmarse lo suficiente como para no desmayarse. Repitió el movimiento.

¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué _rayos_ pasaba ahí?

Y comenzó a recordar; su sueño del lago, el paseo con Kiba y Akamaru… y luego, justo antes de que sus recuerdos se nublaran, el jarrón. Un corte en su dedo… y después el jarrón y la luz… y luego… y luego…Ya no se acordaba de nada.

Respiraba ruidosamente, y dio un último respiro profundo antes de obligarse a calmarse del todo.

-¿Naruto?

La voz de Kiba, del otro lado de la puerta, sonaba amortiguada y llena de preocupación.

-Sí…

Se obligó a responder y a eso siguieron incómodos segundos de silencio.

-¿...Puedo pasar?

-No –su respuesta fue demasiado rápida y luego de pensarlo, completó- no pasa nada, ¿Puedes llamar a Tsunade para que venga un momento, y por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?

Hubo otro momento de silencio y el rubio pudo sentir la tensión en todo el lugar-

-Naruto… ya lo vi… y no.

-No es cierto, -interrumpió sin poder evitarlo y sin darse cuenta de lo irracional que sonó, prosiguió- Tú no viste nada y de verdad, de verdad agradecería que trajeras a Tsunade-baachan… ahora.

Una vez más, siguió una pausa de silenció que se llenó con más tensión, y el rubio contuvo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

-… te vez bien.

¿_Qué_?

-¿Eh?, perdón, no te escuché, ¿Qué…

-Te vez bien –repitió la voz de Kiba- los bigotes te quedan… bien–hizo una pausa, como esperando que el rubio contestara, pero Naruto estaba muy aturdido para decir algo- las orejas y las colas se ven… geniales, y los ojos…

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos? –cuando se había visto en el espejo no se fijó en nada más que en las orejas.

-Pues… son… purpúreos, y se ven… muy cool…

El genin de la aldea de Konoha soltó un suspiro cansado y sin estar muy seguro, comenzó a incorporarse para poder observarse al espejo. Revisó que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada y luego se inclinó un poco sobre el espejo.

Sus ojos eran, como los había descrito Kiba, purpúreos, no mucho, sólo un poco y en las orillas, el centro de su iris seguía siendo azul en su mayoría y casi no se notaba si no te fijabas bien.

Respiró hondo para calmarse y sin separar la mirada de su reflejo, se volvió a recargar sobre la puerta, más que por soporte que por otra cosa.

-¿Dónde esta Tsunade-baachan?

Kiba hizo un sonido bajo que se escuchó como una maldición.

-Naruto… Tsunade… no está disponible, no está en la aldea.

-Ya, claro, y eso hace que mi repentina mutación sea _tan_ genial. Kiba, no voy a salir de esta habitación hasta que Tsunade me vea y me explique que pasa aquí.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado de la puerta y luego, el castaño respondió como si le estuviera hablando a un niño pequeño.

-Mira Naruto, Tsunade no esta aquí y si me dejas pasar, te traeré de comer lo que quieras, cualquier cosa.

El rubio, mucho más calmado sopesó sus opciones y luego de un momento de indecisión, se incorporó y abrió la puerta. Si tenía hambre, después de todo.

-Quiero ramen –fue lo primero que dijo cuando vio a Kiba parado a cierta distancia de la puerta- un tazón de cada tipo.

El castaño asintió simplemente y cuando el rubio hubo salido del todo del baño, dio un paso al frente.

-¿Estás bien? –el chico lo miró molesto '¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?'- bueno… ¿No estas cansado?

Y fue como si eso hubiera conjurado todo el cansancio del mundo sobre sus hombros. La adrenalina del susto había pasado y comenzó a sentir un ligero dolor en todos los músculos.

-Sí –dijo firmemente y su voz todavía sonó muy ronca, caminó hacía la cama que de repente pareció muy lejana.

-Cuidado, Naruto-sa… ten cuidado.

Lo tomo del hombro para evitar que se balanceara a los lados y se hubiera quejado fuertemente si no hubiera estado a punto de perder el equilibrio. Empujó la mano un poco, no lo suficiente para alejarla del todo pero para hacerle saber que esa no era la manera correcta de tocarlo.

La manera en que lo tocaba, le hizo sentir como si fuera mayor o muy sensible y estuviera hecho de vidrio… que tontería.

Se desplomó sobre el colchón apenas estuvo cerca de él y se envolvió como pudo con la sabana.

-Cuando despierte… -dijo sin ganas y como si estuviera en piloto automático- me vas a decir que tiene que ver esa maldita urna en todo esto.

Cerró los ojos y se preparó para dormir, hasta que descubrió que el otro chico seguía al lado de la cama.

-¿Qué esperas? –dijo forzadamente- vete.

Una serie de ruidos le indicaron que Kiba se estaba retirando de la habitación sin ningún comentario extra y, con mucho esfuerzo, abrió un ojo para ver una silueta borrosa. Por un segundo, hubiera jurado que la figura era más alta y cuadrada de lo que debería ser.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

* * *

N/A:

Bueno, aquí esta el segundo y el tercer capítulo de este fic que al fin comienza a tomar fuerza en mi mente. Ya se que podrá ser un poco trillado poner a Naruto con orejas y cola, pero siempre quise hacer algo así, me lo imagino muy tierno y lindo, aunque supongo que más bien sería sexy ahora que ya esta crecidito. De todas maneras ese no será el punto clave sobre el que se basa la historia, pero si dará un giro bastante fuerte a la trama…

Bueno… veamos…

Pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran sobre los puntos inconclusos, que espero no haber dejado muchos. Y lamento si falta una descripción más profunda con respecto a los personajes nuevos que aparecen en este capitulo, pero se hará una más detallada durante el siguiente capítulo… espero.

Con respecto a los nombres:

Ame significa Lluvia, no el echo de llover, simplemente significa lluvia.

Hige significa bigotes, puede ser barba o bigotes como los de los de los animales.

Kougeki puede traducirse como asalto o ataque.

Y si tienen nombres disponibles que les gusten, pueden mandarme una lista porque se me está secando el cerebro buscando nuevos para mis personajes, y créanme cuando les digo que van a ser muchísimos, lo que no significa que no van a seguir apareciendo los antiguos. Si los nombres tienen algún significado mejor.

¡Y ya tengo lectora beta!, y si hay errores hortográficos por favor señalenlos con propiedad y respeto.

Gracias por sus comentarios a chibi Hagane, Kioki hiwatari y sobre todo gracias a Hombre pie por tomarse la molestia de escribir, en este capítulo los errores están corregidos, pero no por mi.


	3. Futuro

N/A: En este capítulo, mucho más corto que cualquier otro que haya escrito, esperen quedar con mas dudas que antes.

Besos.

* * *

FUTURO

* * *

Miedo, un miedo profundo y aterrador que le calaba los huesos era la sensación dominante

Miedo, un miedo profundo y espantoso que le calaba los huesos era la sensación predominante.

El ninja más impredecible de la aldea de Konoha estaba aterrado, aturdido y confundido mientras corría sin una dirección en mente entre cuartos vacíos por un pasillo despoblado. Podía ver y sentir los _sellos_ que había grabados por todo el suelo de madera, y como estos intentaban contener su chakra sin lograrlo completamente.

Llegó, después de una carrera, frente a una puerta grande de madera que parecía ser la salida de ese lote de habitaciones vacías que en otro momento seguramente le habrían parecido hermosas; empero que ahora solo lo inquietaban más por la falta de ocupantes. En la puerta, grabado con una complejidad que no se detuvo a comprender, estaba un sello de contención enorme que drenó un poco de su fuerza. Naruto tomó una bocanada de aire y liberó una cantidad colosal de chakra, que debido al miedo parecía intensificarse en su interior, y cargó una mano con toda la energía acumulada en una de las esquinas del sello, que en segundos comenzó a arder, quedando inútil a su propósito original.

-¡Naruto¡ –llamó una voz a sus espaldas y su corazón saltó- ¡Detente!-

Con más chakra aún, estampó su puño contra la madera y la puerta explotó frente a él. Descalzo, confundido y sin saber a donde ir o que hacer, el rubio no pudo ver la mirada llena de preocupación del castaño a sus espaldas que lo veía desaparecer envuelto en una nube de chakra toxica para cualquier ser _humano_.

Había costado dos horas de videojuegos estúpidos, tres sándwiches de crema de maní con jalea de fresa, _asco_, y también había tenido que arriesgarse a que su papá lo encontrara y castigara; pero había valido la pena porque al fin podía hacer que Hige sonriera un momento.

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente con el traidor de Ame y las cosas estaban muy cambiadas en casa por eso. El rubio había sido instalado en el ala oeste del complejo familiar, que normalmente estaba ocupado por la servidumbre, que ahora tenía vacaciones pagadas de manera indefinida. Su padre también había mandado una carta al Hokage explicando que los miembros del clan no tomarían misiones por el momento, y ellos no tenían permitido recibir visitas en casa. Así que la mansión estaba más desolada y vacía que un hueso viejo y seco.

-Ja –Hige saltó en la cama mientras volteaba la vista de la pantalla a su hermano y le apuntaba con el índice y una sonrisa ganadora- Sabía que no podías vencerme en este juego ni aunque te diera ventaja. ¡Trágate eso Kougeki!-

El castaño miró la batalla y, efectivamente, había perdido en ese estúpido juego de peleas. Vaya que era _malo_. Volteó una vez más a ver a Hige que saltaba en la cama proclamando su victoria contra las huestes infernales de los hermanos mayores y en un segundo, Kougeki lo había tumbado una vez más contra el colchón de la cama y le hacía cosquillas sin miramientos.

-Me… rindo –exclamó después de un rato entre risas y expuso su cuello a manera de rendición- me rindo… me rindo…-

El mayor de los castaños sonrió victorioso y presionó los dientes en el cuello de su hermano, aceptando el triunfo y cerrando el trato. Luego se movió hacia el otro lado de la cama a ver el techo y recuperar un poco de aire.

-Kougeki –la voz débil de su hermano llamó luego de un momento con indecisión- ¿Ha dicho papá algo de _Naru_-sama?-

Girando los ojos ante la preocupación de su hermano, que ya tenía tres días repitiendo lo mismo contestó:

-Es Naruto-sama. Y no, nada ha dicho-

Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y luego Kougeki ya estaba incorporándose para jugar el último videojuego antes de marcharse a su habitación.

-Aún no me creo que Naruto-sama esté en la casa. ¿Crees que pueda verlo cuando papá me deje salir?-

El mayor de los castaños se tumbó una vez más en la cama y no contestó, principalmente porque él tampoco tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Dónde esta Reiji? –preguntó luego de un segundo sin esperar contestación- ¿Todavía está enojado conmigo?-

Reiji, su hermano mayor, fue el único que no pareció sorprendido cuando la reliquia familiar se quebró y el rubio salió de ella. Fue el que se hizo cargo de la situación y el que llamó a sus padres en tiempo record de su misión, también fue el que explicó la situación y se las arregló para que Hige sólo recibiera un castigo menor por su infracción.

Aunque eso no salvó a su hermano del enojo de Reiji.

-Su Alteza todo poderoso –dijo refiriéndose al apodo que le habían colocado a modo de broma, provocando otra sonrisa nerviosa de su hermano- está en estos momentos besuqueándose con la reina Nana en la sala de estar-

-¿Qué no teníamos _prohibidas_ las visitas?-

Kougeki se encogió de hombros; era bien sabido que Reiji, el hijo perfecto, _nunca_ había desobedecido una orden directa de papá. Hige también levantó una ceja, estupefacto, y luego sonrió con manía.

-Vamos a espiarlos-

Y la idea era tan tentadora. Sorprender a su siempre perfecto hermano realizando actos ilícitos en la casa… eso se oía muy feo… aunque sí, eso era. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y luego, rápidamente negó porque sabía que si Hige dejaba su cuarto sin permiso entonces no habría vuelta atrás y lo castigarían aún peor.

Abrió la boca para recordárselo, cuando el sonido de una explosión se escuchó por todo el complejo y un aura muy intensa se dejó sentir por todo el complejo. Sus instintos se dispararon como un gatillo y salió corriendo al ala oeste de la casa sin detenerse un segundo. Arribó en un par de segundos para ver a su padre en las puertas destruidas del complejo habitacional con una expresión preocupada y mirando un punto al norte donde podía sentirse el aura disiparse paulatinamente.

Un ruido a su espalda llamó su atención y pudo ver que Hige lo había seguido.

-¿Dónde está Reiji? –preguntó su padre sin perder un segundo-

Aunque no era momento para eso, Kougeki pudo sentir la envidia subirle en forma de acido por la garganta. No es que no quisiera a su hermano… es que… era siempre lo mismo. Abrió la boca para decirle exactamente donde estaba su hermano sin saber que Hige había tenido exactamente la misma reacción y estaba por hacer lo mismo que él.

-Aquí-

Tres cabezas giraron para ver al mayor de los hermanos aparecer a un lado de la puerta, imperturbable.

-¿Dónde está Nana? –se sorprendió a sí mismo diciendo-

El referido simplemente lo miró y contestó como si nada malo hubiese hecho.

-En su casa-

'Maldito perro'

* * *

La confusión de Naruto, había aumentado a medida que observaba sus alrededores a tal punto que tenía que luchar contra las nauseas para no comenzar a vomitar los ácidos estomacales que amenazaban con salir.

Gente que jamás había visto, lugares que no conocía, olores extraños que asaltaban su nariz y sobre todas las cosas, grabado con carbón incandescente en su retina, la imagen sobrepuesta de _Kiba_ y ese desconocido.

Lo había visto al despertar. Sus ojos le ardieron una fracción de segundo y luego pudo ver todo con una claridad espectacular que lo sacó de balance de todo a su alrededor. Era como ver en un calidoscopio de doble fondo; la imagen de Kiba borrosa y la imagen de un Inuzuka mayor que nunca había visto, un hombre adulto de unos cuarenta años, castaño oscuro, con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha y ropas negras.

Lo más perturbador de todo fue cuando habló, el tono exacto de la voz de Kiba: profundo, envidiable. Y cuando escuchó el "Buenos días Naruto, tardaste mucho en despertar y tuve que comer tu ramen", un pensamiento irracional surgió en su mente.

'Corre' -pensó- '¡Te han _secuestrado_, corre!'

Al recordar eso, un ataque de risa histérica amenazó con salir, pero de alguna manera logró contenerlo. Revisó que su chakra estuviera bien contenido una vez más y se ocultó en una esquina de un techo en un edificio cuadrado y alto… viendo hacia el frente donde rostros gigantes grabados en la montaña se _burlaban_ cínicamente de él.

-'¿Por qué?'-

Era todo lo que podía pensar, y no sabía ni siquiera a que se refería, seguramente sería el conjunto de todo.

'¿Por qué?'

Y se concentró en respirar y no pensar. Se sentó en la cada vez más pronunciada sombra de una de las paredes del techo y comenzó a pasar sus uñas suavemente sobre una de sus colas, y no supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió hasta que se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba parado en el techo del edificio frente a él, observándolo con expectación y dándole el tiempo necesario para reaccionar.

Con trabajo levantó la mirada, aunque ya sabía con quien iba a encontrarse: con la misma persona que lo había cuidado hasta ahora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –dijo al fin con una voz apagada antes de sonreír cínicamente y repetir la pregunta con sarcasmo- ¿Cuánto tiempo,_ Kiba_?

El castaño lo miró fijamente un momento.

-_Doscientos_ trece años, Naruto-sama.

El rubio vomitó.

* * *

Hola, Hola, un capitulo más que espero sea de su agrado, aunque es muy cortito y por alguna razón siento que algo le falta… bueno, tal vez luego lo cambie, tambien tenía otro capitulo que esperaba publicar de Y me enamore de ti, pero como tampoco me agrada mucho no lo he publicado, creo que mi inspiración de escritor se ha descompuesto por falta de uso… quiero morir.

Chao.

P.D.

Agradecimientos a mi lectora Beta Macarena Butrino, que ha corregido todo el capi menos esto ultimo.

Respuesta a los reviews:

The dog: Muchas gracias por apreciar mi historia, me haces feliz.

Kikimaru: Hay… que te digo… estoy tan apenado y no te puedo dar ninguna excusa… ;-; bueno… espero que te guste este capitulo.


End file.
